Locked Out
by Chiddie
Summary: Santana gets locked out. Dorm life on a lazy Saturday. Sigh. Why can't you write stupid things inside the article without saving it on your doc I mean the summary's okay but there's a limit and ahuhuhuhu


It's 5 am and a Saturday, and Santana's dorm is eerily quiet; everyone has gone home or is asleep. She's awake by then, though, and she tries to go back to sleep, but she can't, even though her eyelids still feel like a ton of bricks. Showering might help, she thinks, so she grabs soap and shampoo and a change of underwear and walks towards the bathroom.

She turns on the water, and damn, it's cold, but it wakes her up fully. She lathers the bar of soap and rubs it all over her body, then rinses, and proceeds to do the same with the shampoo and her hair. She spends about eight minutes doing everything, since it's sort of creepy in the bathroom at this time of the morning, and then reaches for her towel and…it's not there. Fuck. She dries herself as well as she can by patting herself, since, ew, she's not going to use her used clothes. Her fan broke last night and everything's sweaty and damp and—well, you get the idea. She puts on her underwear and then grabs everything and opens the shower stall's door to check if anyone's there. Nope, it's all clear.

Santana rushes through the bathroom, and thankfully, her room's close by. She turns the door knob, and—fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It's locked.

She knocks on the door, seeing as her roommate has seen her in less, and hopes against hope that she didn't go out for her morning jog or something. Santana stands outside the room for a whole minute, water dripping from her semi-soaked locks down across her naked, shivering torso before deciding to hide out in a stall and wait it out. Fuck you, Quinn.

She turns, just in time to see the gorgeous blonde from two doors over check her out. Fuck, why did she just _have_ to grab her black undies? The blonde's eyes, which Santana thinks are the most beautiful ones she's ever seen, move torturously slow, down her neck, her stomach, her legs, and back up again. The blonde, which Santana thinks it weird that she doesn't know her name by now, seeing as she's been crushing on her for the full two weeks she's been staying at the dorm, finds that Santana caught her staring. And then she winks. Fuck. Santana blushes as the blonde smirks and goes back to her room. She runs back to the bathroom and locks herself in a stall, wishing that the earth would just swallow her up.

Santana checks after ten minutes to see if Quinn came back. Luckily, no one else catches her waiting outside. The door opens and Quinn just looks at her with an eyebrow raised, a small smile on her lips. Santana growls and pushes herself in, rushing to her closet to put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She was planning to read _Shadows of the Wind_ by Carlos Zafón but she was worried that she wouldn't have time today because she wanted to go around the campus and familiarize it and stuff. But after that super embarrassing episode earlier, she doesn't want to get out of her room. _Ever_.

She drops herself on her bed and lies down, opening the book. In her peripheral vision she sees Quinn looking at her, all amused.

"What's it to you, Fabr—"

There's a knock on the door, and Quinn goes to open it. She's talking with the person who knocked in a low tone, so she can't make out their voices, and her face starts to harbour a smile. And not the I'm-really-happy-because-something-good's-happening-to-me smile but the yes-haha-i-am-conniving-against-someone-and-cause-said-person-a-world-of-suffering-or-embarrasment-or-both smile. Yeah, Santana's sort of scared right now.

Quinn turns around to look at Santana and fucking smirks.

"Lopez, I'm going out with Mercedes today. I'll be back in the afternoon."

Santana narrows her eyes in suspicion as Quinn grabs her purse and walks out the door. Santana stares and waits for something to bash open the door and scare her senseless, but eventually she just shrugs and goes back to her book.

Seconds later, there's a knock on the door, and Santana yells at the person to come in. The door opens, and in steps the blue-eyed beauty that caused Santana to contract agoraphobia for the time being. Santana shrinks in her shirt and forces herself to look at the blonde. Or at least in her direction so that she knows Santana acknowledges her presence.

"Uh, what are you doing here…?"

"Brittany."

"Yeah, Brittany."

"Quinn said I could pass by to borrow her book, but, like she's not here. Is it okay if I stay here Santana?"

Fuck. She knows her name. Santana feels warmth around her cheeks and she buries her face deeper into the book so that Brittany doesn't see.

"What book are you borrowing? I might have it."

"_The Once and Future King _by T.H. White."

"Oh, I have that. Let me—let me just get it for you."

She eases herself off the bed and walks over to her bookcase. She reaches for the book, which is unfortunately at the very top, and usually, she just climbs the shelves, but, like Brittany's here. Curse her small stature. Her fingertips brush its spine, though. Just a little bit closer—

"Here, let me get that for you."

Brittany walks over and easily grabs the book from the top. She's all up in Santana's personal space though, and Santana can practically smell her. And it smells wonderful, like vanilla and fresh grass and—

She realizes she's just standing there, and she turns around to see that Brittany's staring at her with a lopsided grin. She has to stare up, since she's a good three, maybe four, inches taller than her and her eyes are just magnificent up close, like polished diamonds, and—

Okay, Santana, you're weirding her out now. Stop.

"I—uh—thanks. You can go now. With the book. I mean if you want to. Not like I'm forcing you out or anything. Because you're welcome here anytime. Except for when Quinn and I are sleeping, cause that would be—"

"Shhhh. I get it. Thanks."

Brittany's smiling, but all Santana feels is Brittany's finger on her lips and she has an overwhelming urge to bite it. Probably the only way she can get a taste of Brittany now. Wow. She has no game. She blushes instead, and she sees Brittany's smile turn into a grin, and once again Santana wishes for the earth to take her into its darkest depths.

Brittany twirls away and lands on Santana's bed. Her hand brushes up against Santana's book and she looks at the title. Santana sees her eyes grow a bit wider and the grin turn into a smirk. Santana sits on Quinn's bed, taking great care to mess up everything. She lies down and closes her eyes, hoping that she stops word vomiting before she embarrasses herself any further.

"So, Shadows of the Wind, huh?"

Santana eases herself up a bit so that she can see Brittany over her boobs.

"Uh, yeah. Wanted to read it. Heard it was a great book."

Short, simple answers Santana. No room for error that way.

"Yeah. The language was great. Sort of gave it a fairytale feeling. I read it a long time ago. But all I remember are the sex scenes. Like, one almost every chapter."

Spoken too soon.

Santana can practically hear her smirking; she doesn't know what to say.

What does she say?

"So, uh, Brittany, what course are you taking?"

That's the best you can come up with? God. Damn. No. Game.

"Journalism. I'm a pretty good writer if I say so myself. Oh, and I'm a genius at 'encouraging' people to give out the facts, if you know what I mean."

No duh. With a face like that and her way with words, what else could you do?

"Cool."

"So, uh, Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you stand outside your room semi-naked everyday, cause I'd like to take note of what times."

Fuck. Did she just ask that? Oh god.

"I—uh—no! Quinn locked me out this morning. And I forgot my towel because my brain was on 10%."

She strains to her what Brittany says, but can only hear "…that more often."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Brittany shrugs, and Santana finds it terribly amusing that everything Brittany does causes her to want her more.

"I'll be going back now. My mom's like forcing me to read this and I should know everything by Tuesday."

Sigh. Yeah, of course Brittany would want to get out as fast as she could. Santana's been embarrassing herself all morning, not to mention the lingering stares she gives Brittany. At least she knows her name now, right?

"You'll be bringing that back Tuesday?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Santana walks over to her bed and grabs her book, since there isn't anything else to do. She hears a sigh and notices that Brittany's still by the doorway.

"Ugh, there are other things I want to do right now."

Santana looks up from her book. Maybe she can help her with some things.

"Like what?"

Brittany's already out with her hand on the knob closing the door.

"You."

1


End file.
